User blog:Espeon 18/Now it's time for a quiz.
Since I've been here for over two months now, I thought it would be nice to see which of you have a good memory of some stuff about what I said. I will reveal the answers after a considerable amount of time. Whoever has the most questions correct wins! :D Quiz Question 1: What is my favorite Pokémon game? (Emerald was my favorite, and it also comes from my favorite Pokémon generation.) A. Pokémon Black 2 B. Pokémon Emerald C. Pokémon Platinum D. Pokémon X Question 2: Which food do I not like? (I hate the taste of peanut butter.) A. Peanut butter B. Oreos C. Mozzarella cheese D. Bacon Question 3: How many vowels are in my real name? (3, because Maria is my name.) A. 1 B. 2 C. 3 D. 4 Question 4: Which actor is the lead role of my favorite movie? (My favorite movie is ''Life is Beautiful, starring and directed by Roberto Benigni.)'' A. Roberto Benigni B. Marlon Brando C. Tom Hanks D. Morgan Freeman Question 5: What nationality is my favorite ERB rapper? (Sherlock Holmes, who originated in Britain, is my favorite rapper from ERB.) A. American B. British C. Italian D. German Question 6: Which of these have I not said in chat? (I haven't said "Hasta la pasta" in chat so far.) A. Arrivederci B. Ciao C. Hasta la pasta D. Addio Question 7: Which of these Pokémon types is not one of my favorites? (I like the mystical types—Psychic, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, and Fairy—the most, but not Poison-type Pokémon.) A. Dragon B. Ghost C. Poison D. Fairy Question 8: Who is my favorite gaming YouTuber? (I never really got into watching video game playthroughs on YouTube.) A. PewDiePie B. Markiplier C. Tobuscus D. Trick question; I don't watch gaming YouTubers. Question 9: The best time to wear a striped sweater is (Well, this is just a random lyric from a ''SpongeBob SquarePants song, so it has nothing to do with me.)'' A. All the time B. At night C. This question cannot be answered because it is not relevant to this quiz, nor does Espeon 18 wear sweaters. D. When you're at a sweater party Question 10: What's my favorite anime? (I like a lot of them, but Death Note's my favorite because of its detective theme.) A. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya B. Death Note C. Bleach D. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Question 11: Which of these songs do I listen to every day? (I actually listened to "Fireflies" by Owl City every day, normally in the morning before school.) A. "Treasure" by Bruno Mars B. "Happy" by Pharrell Williams C. "Fireflies" by Owl City D. "Runaway" by Bon Jovi Question 12: My least favorite Pokémon's type is (My least favorite Pokémon is Stunfisk, which is a Ground/Electric Pokémon; weird combination.) A. Bug/Poison B. Grass/Flying C. Normal D. Ground/Electric Question 13: What's my favorite episode of SpongeBob SquarePants? (I love chocolate, so of course "Chocolate With Nuts" would be my favorite. :3) A. Band Geeks B. Chocolate With Nuts C. Graveyard Shift D. Pizza Delivery Question 14: What's my least favorite ERB? (The fifth one just... didn't have a lot of good lines like the current ones.) A. Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Kong-il B. Adam vs Eve C. Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny D. Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Question 15: Which TV show have I never watched? (I watch a lot of shows I hear are popular, but I haven't had the time to watch ''Game of Thrones... yet.)'' A. The Big Bang Theory B. Lost C. Doctor Who D. Game of Thrones Bonus Question (worth 5 points): Am I a sockpuppet? A. Yes B. No Current Scores Firebrand795: 6.67 Nikki Lee 1999: 6.67 Killerface45: 38.33 Awesomesix: 20 Left 4 speed: 60 Four4: 5 (lol) Loygansono55: 65 DudeWithASuit: 73.33 (winner) Category:Blog posts